Chuck's Eye View
by Nellbell222
Summary: Chuck is back...but after nine years. He insists on seeing Blair, even though it is against Serena's warnings. He doesn't like what he finds when he takes some time to look at Blair's new life...with Humphrey. ONESHOT! Chuck's POV


**A/N: I am soooooo sorry I didn't update Timeline! But school has been super hard for me and I have had zero time! But after this Monday's episode I had to push homework to the side and do this. I am so pissed! I believe that Blair was lying and she does have feelings for Dan but now the Prince is here! It is horrid! SPOILERS! And In those damn previews online, Blair is engaged to someone at the end! And I doubt that Dan is going to propose to Blair…unless he does! That would be fantastic! ;) Yeah but I don't think so. The Pauper put up a valiant fight! :( **

**A/N: This is total fluff and nonsense! Just a wish that will possibly never come true! Sad. **

**Chuck's Eye View**

By: Nellbell222

Chuck was back. He had a rough plane ride, rough time in the car service and a rough nine years, but now he was back and ready to see everyone. Lily was really the only one he had kept in touch with. Blair was distant from the beginning and they talked briefly for just a month. He did not blame her for not wanting to talk to him but all he wanted was to see her again. Serena had warned Chuck that things had changed here; but he also knew that Serena had a huge fight with Blair after he left. He did not trust her opinion on anything Blair, since to his limited knowledge; the two were not as good friends as they once were.

He was stubborn and he wanted to see his Blair. Serena told him that she did not live at the Waldorf penthouse but in a new penthouse but still on the East Side. She stressed that Blair was happy now but Chuck insisted that he needed to see her. Serena instructed him that she would be at the Duck Pond in Central Park at 4:30 today but she wouldn't know Chuck was going. She insisted that Chuck observe Blair before approaching her. He nodded and now, he is in a remote location to spy on his true love.

The pond had a lot of young couples, children and nannies wandering about but Chuck knew he would see Blair and know it was her. And he did.

Her hair was flowing, eyes bright and she still looked twenty years old…the last time Chuck saw her. Something looked different about Blair though…but he couldn't put a finger on it. He was intrigued about the way she conducted herself. More mature maybe? He saw her mouth open and he waited for her caramel voice to pour out.

"Colette darling! Be careful not to fall over the side!" Blair walked over to the small toddler and pulled her away from the edge of the bridge they were currently on. He gaped. He was too enthralled with Blair to see her daughter…and son. "Colette" was no older than five and her son was probably no more than three. It didn't take away from his amazement.

Little Colette was not the spitting image of her mother like Chuck would think she would look. Her hair was dark, almost black; probably a trait that came from her father. He always imagined Blair and his children looking exactly as Blair. Chuck frowned and the anger was unlike anything he felt before. He looked to Blair's ring finger to find a beautiful engagement ring and wedding band. One she probably picked out herself since no one except Chuck would know what Blair would like exactly. Serena was right, things really had changed.

"Mama! Where's Auntie Serena? She said she would be here by now. This is p-persterous!"

Blair laughed. "Preposterous sweetie. But Daddy would be so proud of you for trying. Daddy is meeting us here I think so if Aunt Serena does come, we can always wait for him. Oh Eli leave Archie alone!"

She shuffled her son away from the old man who was apparently Blair's acquaintance. Blair really had changed because the Blair he knew would have never even associated with any man that looked like Archie.

"Bu Mama! Archie likes to play wit me! We are friends!" Eli waved to his friend and Archie waved back. Chuck almost laughed at how the little boy was so unlike Blair.

"Oh sweetheart ,I know you are but Archie needs time to rest when he isn't trying to help everyone out. He is a great…what word did Daddy use?"

Colette jumped up and waved her hand in the air. A very Blair-like thing to do. "A lawer! Or was it layer? Daddy wrote it down for me to explain the "silent letters" that Miss. Hannon talked about in kindergarten."

Chuck smiled at the wittiness of Colette and memories of his own kindergarten class came to mind. Her younger brother may have looked more like Blair but Colette was very much a Waldorf.

"A lawyer darling. Daddy is going to have to go over that again. So Eli and Colette…do you wanna go to the playground and then come back for Daddy?" They both thought this over and Chuck observed their tiny little faces to find out any indication of who their father was. This "Daddy" seemed like a pretty great guy.

"No, I think I am going to wait for…Daddy!" Colette jumped away from her mother and toward a man coming from behind Chuck. Her legs as well as her brothers ran as fast as they possibly could go and the anonymous man dropped his briefcase and picked them both up. He swung them around too fast for Chuck to see the man's face.

"Daddy! Mama was goin to take us to playgrounds and then we go home and then tomowhoa mornin has waffles?" Chuck smiled at the toddler slang and felt a pang in his heart. This guy was so lucky to have such a wonderful wife and kids.

"Well, of course! What do Humphreys' do better than eat waffles and go play on playgrounds?"

Chuck didn't feel anything but heartbreak and fury now.

Dan Humphrey stole his life. Blair was now his wife and he had children with her. He was repulsed by the thought of someone else touching Blair. He felt vomit in the back of his throat as he watched the "Humphreys" talk about their day. Blair laughed at something Humphrey said and he did not know if he could watch. Serena was right again; she was very happy. He doesn't know how it is possible for Dan Humphrey to make Blair Wal…Humphrey happy but he does and as Chuck walks away, he feels terrible.

"You guys go ahead! I have to go get my briefcase." Dan turned around and ran around to get his work. Then Chuck felt Dan's hand on his shoulder.

"You know I don't know how Blair didn't notice you. I saw you as soon as I walked over to them."

Chuck frowned. "She was too busy being your wife and mother to your children to notice me. So please Humphrey…just spare me the gloating and/or pity and just go back to your family."

"I want you to have dinner with us Chuck. You wanted to see and talk to Blair. That's why I came… Serena called me at the office. I know you still love her and I am asking you if you want to see her in her element. She is an amazing mom and business woman for that matter. You would be very proud of her."

Chuck sighed. He didn't know Humphrey had grown up too. "I'm going to have to pass. I don't know how long I could go without exploding in rage or crying. I really saw everything I needed to see here today Humph…Dan. But thank you. I feel like taking to the west Coast anyways…just tell her you saw me and that I was here. Please."

Dan nodded as Chuck turned away but as Chuck looked back, he saw Blair intertwine her hands with Dan and watch their children run slightly ahead of them. They were a family and Chuck was looking at them from afar. He chuckled to himself, it wasn't bird's eye view; it was Chuck's eye view.

**Read and Review Please! XO **


End file.
